Odwiedziny zza oceanu
Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Planu - Odcinek 11 Chris siedzi sobie w przyczepie ekipy. Chris: 'Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Zemście Planu nasi zawodnicy znowu musieli uciekać przed potworem. Przez dostanie kartonowym budynkiem po wylądowaniu w brzuchu potwora i wypluciu prosto do basenu pełnego piranii nasza finałowa ósemka próbowała wszelkich sił by uciec przed potworem. Duncan udowodnił swoją wielką miłość do Gwen rozwalając potwora po prawie wrzuceniu ją w przepaść. Jednak wygrała Courtney, która wielkim oszustwem przegniotła Scotta niby budynkiem co doprowadziło do tego że musiał zrezygnować z gry z powodu eliminacji. Została ich siódemka.. ''Chef do niego przychodzi z miską pełną karteczek z napisanymi na nich filmami z PTP. 'Chris: '''Nie teraz.....Kto tym razem wygra? A kto wróci do domu? Dowiecie się tego oglądając Totalną! Porażkę! Zemstę Planu! ''< I wanna be famous > Zapalają się światła. Kamera przechodzi na basen pod sztucznym klifem, gdzie Dawn rozmawia z dorszami. Nagle pojawia się rekin i Dawn wyskakuje z małego basenu z 4 odcinka PTP gdzie Brick próbuje łapać równowagę. Nagle strzela do niego Jo i się ona śmieje gdy on spada. Koło niej stoi Scott i przewraca oczami. Tymczasem Zoey i Mike siedzą na plaży i rozmawiają. Własnie mają się pocałować, gdy biegnie do nich Kieł z nożem i widelcem. Mike szybko zmienia się w Vito, ten wyrzuca Kła do wody i ucieka z Zoey. Gdzie indziej Leshawna i Heather się biją. Dawn próbuje je uspokoić, ale na daremno. Nagle Heather spada do zupy Chefa i ucieka z jadalni. Patrzy na to Courtney z uśmieszkiem. W pokoju z monitorami z których pokazuje się co się dzieje na planie bawi się Sierra i nagle naciskając jakiś przycisk rozwala przyczepy, w której jednej z nich Duncan i Gwen chcieli się pocałować. Nagle zauważają Zoey i Vito uciekających przed Kłem i również uciekają. Z Limuzyny Łajz wychodzi Helen. Cody do niej podchodzi i się uśmiecha. Kamera pokazuje miejsce rozdawania Pozłacanych Chrisów gdzie Chris się nabija z kiecki Chefa. Chef na to podstawia mu pod nos Spleśniałego Chrisa a ten mdleje. Ekran się zaśnieża i ktoś napisał na nim "och". W sali podsumowań śmieje się Geoff a Bridgette i Blaineley pokazują mu kamerę. Ten przestaje malować i się niewinnie uśmiecha. Wszyscy na niego patrzą ze zdziwieniem i na ekranie pojawia się logo Total Drama: Revenge of the Action. Przyczepy Od ostatniej ceremonii dużo się zmieniło. Dziewczyny zaklepały sobie przyczepę Starych Kamer, a chłopaki - Dziwnych Scenariuszów. Przyczepa dziewczyn Helen i Zoey właśnie pakowały swoje rzeczy by się przenieść do drugiej strony przyczepy. '''Courtney: '''Zostawiacie mnie samą w jednym pokoju? '''Zoey: Tak. A co, smutno ci z tego powodu? Courtney: Wręcz przeciwnie.Nareszcie mogę mieszkać sama do samego finału. Helen: Ty myślisz że do niego dotrzesz? Gdybyś nie wygrała i Scott by nie oberwał (przez ciebie), już byś siedziała w domu. Courtney: 'Phi, i tak to wygram. Tak łatwo ze mną nie będziecie miały. '''Helen: '''Jeszcze zobaczymy... ''Helen i Zoey weszły do drugiej strony przyczepy zamykając za sobą drzwi. Czekała już tam na nie Gwen. '''Gwen: '''Rany, Courtney naprawdę przedawkowała. Trzeba się jej szybko pozbyć. '''Zoey: Ale jak? Nawet jeśli przegra wyzwanie, pewnie znowu wykorzysta prawników. Helen: 'Zostawcie to mnie. Mam pewnego asa w rękawie. ''Gwen i Zoey patrzą na siebie ze zdziwieniem. Tymczasem Courtney wyszła z przyczepy rozmyślając jak wszystkich powyrzucać. 'Courtney: '''Kogo by tu najpierw... ''Nagle ktoś ją walnął patelnią w głowę i zemdlała. Ten ktoś ją zabrał i zniknął Przyczepa chłopaków Mike i Cody właśnie wchodzili do byłej damskiej części przyczepy, gdy nagle z drzwi łączące pokoje wyszedł Duncan. '''Mike: '''O rany. Tu też są te połączone pokoje? '''Duncan: '''Niestety tak. Ale lepsze to niż spanie w jednej przyczepie z Courtney co nie? '''Cody: Prawda... Duncan: Właśnie. Rozgośćcie się. Tamci wybrali sobie łóżka i poszli się rozpakować. Duncan:......Wygląda na to że nasz plan z pobyciem się Courtney nie wypalił. Cody: Nie bądź pesymistą. Lena na pewno coś wymyśli i w końcu ją wykopiemy. Mike: Helen nie jest wszystko wiedząca. Nie sądzę że... Cody posłał mu wrogie spojrzenie. Cody: 'Wątpisz w moją dziewczynę? '''Mike: '''Co? Nie, po prostu Courtney ostatnio daje wszystkim w kość i nie sądzę czy cokolwiek coś da z nią radę. '''Cody: '''Kolejny pesimista....Wiecie co? Zostaliśmy tylko my, nasze dziewczyny oraz Courtney. Umówmy się że będziemy głosować równogłośnie, dobra? '''Duncan: '''Dobra. Jakby co to tutaj mieszkały dziewczyny, możecie teraz wy tu siedzieć. Ja będę u siebie. ''Już miał przejść przez drzwi łączące pokoje, gdy się zatrzymał i wpatrzył się na Cody'ego. '''Cody: '''Co? '''Duncan: Nie powiesz nic w stylu "Juhu! Śpię w damskim pokoju!" czy "Ciekawe czy któraś zostawiła swój stanik"? Cody: 'Ekhem, jestem z Leną. Już wydoroślałem. '''Duncan: '''Poważny Cody. A to nowość... ''Chciał już przejść gdy nagle znowu się zatrzymał. '''Duncan: Głodny jestem. Idziemy do stołówki? Mike: Dobra. Wyszli z przyczepy. Stołówka Uczestnicy po za Courtney poszli do stołówki gdzie nie było nikogo. Duncan: '''Gdzie się znowu podział Chef? '''Zoey: Moment, czy tylko ja zauważyłam że nie ma z nami Courtney? Helen: 'Coś mi tu śmierdzi... ''Nagle w dachu pojawia się dziura z której na linie pojawiają się Chef i Chris w przebraniach policjantów. Stanęli na ziemi i zaczęli celować w zawodników sztucznymi pistoletami. 'Chris: '''Ręce do góry! ''Zawodnicy niewzruszeni gapili się na nich z zażenowaniem. '''Helen: Wujku, proszę cię... Chris: '''Nie no błągam! Pół godziny ćwiczyliśmy tą scenę! '''Chef: Weź nie wydziwiaj. To była przecież improwizacja. Chris: 'Rany.....czas na wyzwanie! '''Gwen: '''Jakie to oczywiste... '''Chris: '''Ech.....zgadnijcie który tym razem film i wyzwanie pozgapiemy z drugiego sezonu? '''Cody: '''Film więzienny? '''Chris: '''Blisko. Czas na film gangserski o napadzie na bank! ''Jęk zawodu '''Chris: Ale macie zaciesz. Zanim zaczniemy podzielę was na drużyny na ten odcinek. Mike: '''Chwila moment. A gdzie jest Courtney? '''Chris: Zamknęliśmy ją w skarbcu z 13 odcinka PTP. A waszym pierwszym zadaniem jest ją uwolnić. Znowu jęki. Chris: '''Spokojnie. Jako nagrodę będziecie ją musieli zabrać ją do swojej drużyny i możecie wziąć torbę w której są narzędzia które pomogą wam w kolejnej części wyzwania, czyli napadzie na bank! '''Helen: I wszystko to jest wyjęte właśnie z tego odcinka. Chris: 'Weź sama wymyśl zadania do 16 odcinków! A więc czas na podział na drużyny. A więc do pierwszej drużyny należą Duncan, Mike i Helen a druga to Cody, Zoey i Gwen. ''Wszyscy zaczęli marudzić że nie są ze swoimi jedynymi. 'Chris: '''Hue hue ta moja wredota. A później będzie jeszcze wredniej. Na co jeszcze czekacie? Do skarbca, migiem! ''Uczestnicy pobiegli w stronę skarbca. I Zadanie W środku skarbca Courtney dopiero co się obudziła i zdała sobie sprawę co się stało. '''Courtney: Co to ma znaczyć?! Zamknąć mnie w sejfie?! No tego się po prostu po Chrisie nie spodziewałam. Mam nadzieję że szybko mnie uwolni. O ile ma to coś wspólnego z wyzwaniem..... Nagle ją olśniło Courtney: Mam tu zostać jako rezerwowiec?! O nie, Chrisowi się to nieuda tak łatwo! Chciała zadzwonić do prawników przez palmtopa, lecz było bardzo mało zasięgu. Courtney: BRAK ZASIĘGU?!??! I co jeszcze?! Przy skarbcu Niedaleko skarbca szli Zoey, Cody i Gwen. Zoey: Szkoda że nie jestem w drużynie z Mike'm... Cody: '''A ja z Leną... '''Gwen: A ja z Duncanem....Ale musimy się wziąźć w garść. To chyba tu. Zauważyli że sejf jest na zamek szyfrowy. Gwen: O rany....wie ktoś jak to otworzyć? Cody: Skoro to sejf Chrisa, to pewnie dobry szyfr też jest jego. Hm....data urodzin.. Wystukał jakieś liczby i próbował pokręcił klamkę, lecz nie udało się. Cody: To może data urodzin Leny? Gwen: Helen? Serio? Cody: 'W końcu to jego bratanica. Zabawne. Ja mam urodziny w Prima Aprilis, a ona w Halloween. ''Znowu coś wystukał i przekręcił klamkę, lecz znowu nie wyszło. '''Cody: "C", "H", "R", "I" i "S" to które litery alfabetu? Zoey: 'Dosyć! ''Nie wytrzymała i walnęła zamek z buciora, ale tylko go rozwaliła przez co drzwi i tak się nie da otworzyć. '''Gwen: '''No brawo, Zoey! '''Zoey: '''Ups... '''Zoey (Pokój Zwierzeń): Kiedy nie ma przy mnie Mike'a trochę mnie ponosi.... Cody: 'To co my teraz... ''Potknął się o torbę z narzędziami. 'Cody: '''Ha! Jednak ona nie była w skarbcu! '''Zoey: '''No to załatwione. A co zrobimy z Courtney? '''Gwen: '''Zostawmy ją im. Będziemy mieli wymówkę by wygrać. ''Pobiegli stąd i po chwili na ich miejscu pojawili się Helen, Mike i Duncan. Od razu zauważyli zniszczony zamek a i tak nie wiedzieli jeszcze że narzędzi nie ma w skarbcu. '''Helen: '''O nie. To co teraz zrobimy? '''Duncan: '''Ja się stąd zmywam. Na co nam te narzędzia skoro mogę sam wam zrobić lepsze? Wierzcie mi, nie ma co się fatygować. '''Mike: A co z Courtney? Duncan: '''Pewnie się ogłosi naszym kapitanem i albo wygramy przez co nie będziemy mogli ją wywalić, albo przegramy i znowu coś sobie wymyśli. To jak, idziemy? '''Helen: No dobra. Poszli zostawiając Courtney samą. Courtney (w skarbcu): Halo? Ludzie?! W przyczepie chłopaków drużyna wzięła się do roboty m.in. Duncan zrobił maski ze starych skarpetek i pistolet z żelu do włosów i dezodorantu. Już prawie byli gotowi gdy przyszła Helen która miała po coś pójść w swojej przyczepie. Helen: '''Widzieliście gdzieś moje mangi? '''Duncan: Yyy... Pokazał jej anonim z literkami wyciętymi z jej mang. Helen ledwo się powstrzymała by go nie udusić Helen: 'A drukarki to nie masz?! '''Duncan: '''Właśnie nie mam. I tak gdyby Harold uczestniczył w tym sezonie to bym wyciął litery z jego magazynów. '''Helen: '''Pocieszająca wiadomość -,- ''Tymczasem Zoey, Cody i Gwen spokojnie szli w stronę banku im. Chrisa McLeana, gdy nagle usłyszeli warczenie. '''Cody: Co to było? Gwen: Nie wiem... Nagle z krzaków wyskoczył Kieł. Gwen i Zoey: KIEŁ! Cody: '''Kto? '''Zoey: Nie ważne. Uciekajmy. Pobiegli a Kieł ich gonił. I tak krążyli w kółko bez sensu. W końcu wdrapali się na drzewo. Cody: Uff, było blisko. Gwen niechcący wypadła torba z narzędziami. Kieł to złapał, powąchał i zadowolony zabrał i sobie poszedł. Zoey: 'O nie.... ''Tymczasem Mike, Helen i Duncan w maskach ze skarpetek szli do banku. W tle leciała ta piosenka. Wyciągneli pistolety z różnych przedmiotów i worki. Przy ladzie stała jakaś dziewczyna obrócona do nich plecami. Helen zadzwoniła w dzwoneczek. '''Helen: '''Ekhem, to napad. Mogłabyś nam wsadzić te kasę do worka? '''Dziewczyna: Czy ja ci wyglądam na naiwniaczkę.... Dziewczyną okazała się Marta. Marta:...Histerio? Helen zaczęła majaczyć i z jękiem padła na glebę. Przy Marcie pojawił się Chris. Chris: Co będzie miało związek kolejna część wyzwania z naszym gościem? Która mini drużyna wygra a kto odpadnie? Dowiecie się oglądając Totalną! Porażkę! Zemstę Planu! Po przerwie Zoey, Gwen i Cody dotarli już do banku, a Helen była już przytomna i patrzyła się wrogo na Martę. Helen: '''Co ona tu robi? '''Chris: ''(wyjmuje jakąś kartkę) Em, mam zaszczyt....przedstawić jedyną...i...niepowtarzalną Martę, która będzie wam przeszkadała w następnym zadaniu. '''Marta:' I co? Łyso, Histerio? Helen się mocno wpieniła. Helen: 'POWALIŁO CIĘ, WUJKU?!??!!?!??!!??! '''Chris: '''E, nie. I to nie był mój pomysł żeby ją tu zabrać, tylko producentów. A więc czas na kolejne zadanie! ''Uczestnicy poszli za nim. W skarbcu Tymczasem Courtney nadal siedziała w środku próbując znaleźć jakiś sygnał. '''Courtney: No proszę, chociaż trochę... Stanęła na ławce i podniosła rękę z palmtopem najwyżej jak mogła, aż w końcu telefon zabrzęczał że już jest zasięg. Courtney: Tak! Nareszcie! Zadzwoniła do prawnika i zaczęła z nim dłuuuuugą rozmowę... Zadanie II Wszyscy dotarli na sztuczny klif gdzie leżały podzielone kawałki gokartów z 4 odcinka. Chris: 'Wasze ostatnie zadanie to kolejna zrzyna z 13 odcinka Planu. Drużyny muszą złożyć "gokartorożce" do kupy tak by działały i dojechać nimi do mety. Członkowie tej drużyny która dojedzie na metę pierwsza wygrywa nietykalność. Aha, i jako mały dodatek Marta będzie wam przeszkadzać. ''Marta zachichotała wrednie, Helen patrzy się na nią wrogo. '''Helen (pokój zwierzeń): Dlaczego akurat Marta?! DLACZEGO MARTA?! DLACZEGO ONA?!?!?!?! Och, czarno to widzę. Duncan: 'A w jakim sensie będzie nam przeszkadzać? '''Chris: '''A to to już niespodzianka >:D . Powodzenia! ''Odjechał dżipem z Chefem i zawodnicy zabrali się do roboty. Mike'owi, Helen i Duncan'owi szło bardzo łatwo. Już byli w połowie roboty, gdy do Helen przyszła Marta. '''Marta: '''Znowu się spotykamy, Histerio. '''Helen: '''Proszę, mów do mnie Helen. '''Marta: Dobrze, Histerio >:) . Łał, nie wiedziałam że tak się znasz na samochodach. A no właśnie, co tam po... Helen pogroziła jej młotkiem. Helen: Nie wolno ci tego mówić, zrozumiano? Marta: Tęsknię za twoimi groźbami. Naprawdę Histerio, nic się niezmieniłaś. Mike: Ej, zostaw ją. Marta: '''Bo co mi zrobisz, obojnaku? '''Mike: Obojnaku?! Mike (pokój zwierzeń): 'OBOJNAKU?!?!!? '''Marta: '''A właśnie, Svetlana to na serio dziewczyna, czy taki transwestyta? I tak jesteś zbyt świrtnięty, by gadać z ludźmi mojego pokroju. O, proszę! Znalazłam nareszcie kogoś tak niskiego stanu jak Histeria! ''Mike chciał w nią walnąć kluczem francuskim, tak samo jak Helen młotkiem lecz Duncan ich powstrzymał. '''Duncan: '''Spokojnie ludziska. Chce wasz wkurzyć żeby spowolnić naszą pracę. '''Marta: '''Phi, znalazł się święty. '''Duncan: Idź spadaj na drzewo. Marta: 'Co za groźba. ''Odeszła od nich, a tamci niechętnie kontynuowali pracę. '''Duncan (pokój zwierzeń): Jak Helen z nią wytrzymała tyle lat? Helen (pokój zwierzeń): 'Phi, głupie pytanie. Niby dlaczego wyprowadziłam się więc do Kanady, hę? ''Wtedy więc Marta przeszła się podokuczać drugiej drużynie (która słabo sobie radziła z zadaniem), zaczynając od Gwen. '''Marta: '''Jakie to było wtedy romantyczne, gdy Duncan próbował cię złapać z tej zapadni w... '''Gwen: Przymknij się Marto. Marta: Phi, nie wiem jakim cudem wznowiliście ten wasz związek. Ten z Courtney i Duncanem był o wiele lepszy. Cody: '''Ej, uspokój się! '''Marta: '''Bo co mi zrobisz? Poszczujesz mnie tą idiotką Histerią? '''Cody: '''Nie mów tak do niej! Ona nienawidzi tego przezwiska. I nienawidzi również ciebie. '''Marta: Doprawdy? Jak wy możecie być razem? O mało nie wybuchłam ze śmiechu jak zobaczyłam tamten wasz "wypadek". Zoey: '''Weź odpuść! Pilnuj swojego chłopaka! '''Marta: Och, i jeszcze ty Zoey. Nie wiem co może cię ciągnąć do tego wieloosobowego świra. Zoey: 'Mike wcale nie jest świrem! '''Marta: '''Czy ja wiem. Zamiana w inne osoby niż w tą którą kochasz najmocniej? Obiecanie wolności swojemu największemu wrogowi? Mike to debil. ''Zoey chciała w nią rzucić kluczem francuskim, jednak Marta to złapała. 'Marta: '''No proszę, masz taki sam iloraz inteligencji co on! '''Zoey: '''DOSYĆ TEGO! ''Popchnęła ją i ta poturlała się po klifie. Zoey wpadła w szał i nie wiadomo jakim cudem złożyła gokart w trzy sekundy. Gwen i Cody patrzyli na nią z niedowierzaniem. 'Zoey: '''No co tak stoicie? Jedziemy! ''Weszli do samochodu. Zoey była za kierownicą i wyjechała i przy okazji przejechała po Marcie. '''Zoey (pokój zwierzeń): Nikt nie będzie szydził sobie z Mike'a! NIKT! Po tym w drugiej drużynie byli też już prawie skończyli. Duncan zapalił i podziałało. Duncan: '''Działa! '''Mike: To kto prowadzi? Helen: Może zagramy w "papier, kamień, nożyce"? Duncan: 'Niech będzie. ''Zagrali i wyszło na to że Helen i Duncan mieli kamień, a Mike papier więc on wygrał. '''Duncan: Niech zgadnę. Zmienisz się w Svetlanę? Mike: Owszem Zmienił się w Svetlanę Svetlana: Możecie Svetlanę oświecić o co chodziło ze mną w tej kłótni z Martą? Helen: ''(szepcze do niej) Marta cię nazwała obojnakiem i transwestytą. '''Svetlana: '''CO?!?!?! ''Scena się urywa i wracamy do Marty, która właśnie wstawała po przejechaniu przez pierwszą drużynę. Nagle usłyszała klakson samochodowy i za nią pojawiła się druga drużyna w gokarcie ze Svetlaną za kierownicą. Svetlana: 'Ej, Marto! Pora na małą nauczkę! ''Przejechała koło niej dymiąc jej z rury prosto w twarz tak że Marta wyglądała jak wyjęta z komina i się przewróciła. '''Helen: Ha, dobra robota! Marta: 'Grr... ''Przylatuje do niej Chris na jetpacku. '''Chris: Co ty wyrabiasz? Miałaś im przeszkadzać! Marta: Oj zaraz dostaniesz to, co chcesz, McLean. Marta (pokój zwierzeń): (liczy swoje siniaki) ''28,29....30 siniaków! Muszę się dostać do następnego sezonu. Oni tak łatwo ze mną nie będą mieć, o nie. ''Tymczasem wracamy do Zoey, Cody'ego i Gwen którzy spokojnie jeżdżą w dół przez sztuczny klif. Nagle Cody zauważył przez lusterko że druga drużyna siedzi im na ogonie. Cody: 'Zoey, szybciej! '''Zoey: '''Dobra. ''Przyśpieszyła i nagle koło ich gokartu coś wybuchło. '''Gwen: Co to było? Niedaleko stała Marta z dźwigniami do wysadzania dynamitu. Mrugnęła do kamery i wysadziła kolejne tuż nad gokartami. Jeden przy gokarcie Duncana, Svetlany i Helen wybuchł tak silnie że polecieli prosto na plan omijając drugą drużynę. Marta: 'Ups... ''Tymczasem gokart Svetlany, Helen i Duncana wylądował bezpiecznie na przy studiach. '''Helen: Uff, dobrze że jesteśmy wszyscy cali... Nagle tuż przed nimi pojawił się wieszak z kostiumami i na niego wpadli. Nic im się nie stało, tylko Helen dostała przebranie gwiazdy rocka, a Duncan uciekiniera z więzienia. Svetlana zachichotała na ich widok i po chwili zauważyli że ona dostała stanik. Duncan prawie pękł ze śmiechu. Svetlana (pokój zwierzeń): 'Serio, Svetlana jest dziewczyną. I bez skojarzeń proszę.,, ''Po chwili wszyscy się ogarnęli i natrafili na ciężarówkę. Krzyknęli i okazało się to dekoracją. Natrafili na koniec drogi wpadający prosto przepaść i Svetlana i Helen krzyknęły, jednak to znowu była dekoracja. Natrafili na samochody policyjne i tylko Svetlana krzyknęła, a i tak to była lipa. Natrafili na kosmos i nikt nie krzyczał, bo to była również dekoracja. Natrafili na Yeti i myśleli że też dekoracja, ale on był prawdziwy i od siły uderzenia wysłali go w kosmos. Tymczasem druga drużyna ich doganiała. '''Gwen: Zoey, dodaj gazu! Zoey: 'Już szybciej się nie da! ''Nagle Marta rozrzuciła im na drogę szlam kosmitów z 9 odcinka i zaczęli się ślizgać kręcąc w kółko. Marta zachichotała na ten widok. Później drużyna przeciwna już była blisko mety, gdy nagle Marta znowu zalała drogę szlamem i zaczęli się ślizgać. 'Marta: '''Ha! I co teraz zrobicie? Histerio, naprawdę na twój poziom... ''Zaśmiała się histerycznie. Helen mała już tego dosyć. Ręką zaczęła gnieść kawałek gokarda. 'Helen: '''Svetlano, mogę prosić o kierownicę? '''Svetlana: '''Em, dobra... ''Dała jej kierownicę i Helen cudem wyjechała ze szlamu i zaczęła śćigać Martę. 'Marta: '''Ups...Ratunku! ''Zaczęła ją ścigać w kółko żeby w końcu ją przejechać. Jednak kiedy już była blisko przyleciał helikopter z drabiną na którą Marta się wspięła i odleciało. '''Helen: A niech to licho! Tymczasem Chris i Chef oglądali to zajście przez monitor koło mety. Chef: 'Hm, a już cię miałem schrzanić że ten odcinek to niemal kopia tamtego odcinka. '''Chris: '''No cóż. Może Marta to jednak był dobry pomysł... ''W tym czasie Zoey, Gwen i Cody zdążyli już wyjść że szlamu i pojechali w kierunku mety. '''Duncan: Kurde! Helen, jedź do mety! Helen: 'Dobra! ''Wyjechała i jeździli łep w łep. Nagle na drodze wybuchł gejzer. '''Gwen: '''Co do..?! '''Chris: A więc to była ta niespodzianka o której mówiła Marta.. Nadal jeździli z tym utrudnieniem. Mimo to się nie poddali. Meta była tuż tuż i w końcu do mety przybył.. .. .'' ''. .'' ''.. .'' ''.... gokart Helen, Svetlany i Duncana a gokart Zoey, Cody'ego i Gwen wpadł na gejzer i polecili daleko, daleko, daleko... Helen: 'CODY! '''Duncan: '''GWEN! ''Svetlana zamieniła się z powrotem w Mike'a. '''Mike: ZOEY! Trzeba ich znaleźć! Chris: Yy...Chefie, czy tobie też wydaje się że o czymś zapomnieliśmy? Chef: Hm....O kurka! Courtney! W skarbcu... Tymczasem Courtney właśnie skończyła rozmowę z prawnikiem. Courtney: 'Jeśli już skończyli grę, to im się nie uda tak łatwo mnie... ''Nagle prosto na skarbiec wylądował gokard Cody'ego, Gwen i Zoey i BUM! Ze skarbca pozostały same gruzy i fałszywe dolary. Po chwili pojawiła się reszta i już się zabierali by pomóc im, o Courtney nawet nie myśląc. '''Duncan:'' (pomaga wstać Gwen)'' Jesteście cali? Gwen: (jęczy) Tak. Pieniądze złagodziły upadek. Chris: A więc skoro wszyscy nie odnieśli poważnych obrażeń, ogłaszam że Duncan, Mike i Helen wygrywają wyzwanie i nietykalność! Zwycięzcy mają zaciesz. Chris: 'A więc teraz... ''Nagle Courtney wykopała się z gruzów. '''Courtney: Chwileczkę Chris. Nie ma mowy że przegram. Właśnie dzwoniłam do moich prawników. Jako że Mike, Helen i Duncan jako ostatni przyszli by mnie wydostać (mimo że tego nie zrobili), to powinnam należeć do ich drużyny. A więc wygrałam i jestem nietykalna, zrozumiano? Chris właśnie dostał SMS'a od jej prawników i po przeczytaniu wyrzucił komórkę za siebie. Chris: Przykro mi to mówić ale to prawda. Courtney również wygrywa i nie wolno dziś na nią głosować. Jęki zawodników po za Courtney. Ceremonia Chris: 'Czas na ceremonię pozłacanych Chrisów. Jak już mówiłem, nie wolno głosować ani na Helen, ani na Mike'a, ani na Duncana ani na Courtney, zrozumiano? ''Reszta przytaknęła z żalem. '''Chris: A więc do głosowania! Courtney zagłasowała z uśmieszkiem, a reszta wzruszając ramionami. Chris: A więc dzisiaj pozłacany Chris na pewno ląduje do Helen, Duncana, Mike'a i .... Patrzy z zażenowaniem na wyniki głosowania. Chris: SZEŚĆ GŁOSÓW NA COURTNEY?! Mówiłem przecież wam że głos na nią dzisiaj jest anulowany! Gwen: '''No sorry, ale nie mogliśmy się powstrzymać. '''Cody: '''Cokolwiek by się stało, i tak bym zagłosował na Courtney. '''Chris: '''No cóż, czyli wiadomo już kto idzie do domu, tak Courtney? '''Courtney:...Do widzenia.......... .. . . .. .. .. .. .. .. . . . .. ... . .. .. .. .. .. ... ... .. .. .. ... Courtney:...Zoey. Reszta zaczęła się kłócić o to dlaczego ma zostać wykopana. Chris: 'Sami tego chcieliście. Zoey, wylatujesz! ''Zoey na to jedynie wzruszyła ramionami i poszła w stronę Alei Wstydu. '''Mike: Zoey, zaczekaj! Podbiegł do niej. Mike: To moja wina. Przez ten chwilowy podział straciłaś szansę na nietykalność. Zoey: 'Spokojnie Mike, miłość jest ważniejsza od pieniędzy. Wygraj to, dla nas. '''MIke: '''Och, Zoey... ''Chcą się pocałować, lecz Chef zabrał Zoey do Wielkiego Buta Przegranych Wielki But Przegranych Zoey już stała w kółku i dostała od Chefa kasę na autobus. 'Chris: '''Zoey, jakieś ostatnie słowo? '''Zoey: '''Nie mogę odjechać Limuzyną Łajz? ''Helen chciała coś powiedzieć, lecz Chris zatkał jej buzię ręką. '''Chris: Nie. Nacisnął przycisk i Zoey została z krzykiem wykopana z planu. Chef i uczestnicy po za Courtney (która się uśmiechnęła ze szczęścia) patrzą się na niego gniewnie. Chris: No co? Nagle przychodzi Marta. Marta: 'No tu jesteś Chris! Gdzie moja zapłata za pojawienie się w odcinku, hę? ''Zaczęła coś gadać wyzywającego dalej. Reszta patrzy się na Chrisa żeby ją wyrzucił, a ten kiwa głową i wykorzystując to że stała w kółku wciska przycisk i wykopuje ją. '''Chris: No nareszcie. Została tylko szóstka. Kto wygra, a kto odpadnie? Dowiecie się tego oglądając Totalną! Porażkę! Zemstę Planu! Przystanek autobusowy Zoey już wylądowała i czeka na autobus na ławce. Zoey: 'Szkoda mi Mike'a. Ta wredna Courtney musi w końcu zostać wyeliminowana! ''Nadjeżdża autobus. Wchodzi do niego, płaci za bilet i poszła usiąść na końcu. Autobus rusza i nagle przy przystanku pojawia się Marta. '''Marta: '''Chwila! Stać! '''Zoey: Proszę nie, proszę nie.... Jednak autobus się zatrzymuje i Marta do niego wchodzi, płaci za bilet i siada koło Zoey. Marta: '''Chciałaś odjechać beze mnie, hę? '''Zoey: O rany... Koniec odcinka! Wiem, za bardzo przypomina ten z 13 PTP. Ale obiecuję że to się nie powtórzy. Narka! Jak się tym razem podobał odcinek? Świetny! Niezły Słaby Zadowoleni z eliminacji Zoey? Tak Trochę Nie Podobał wam się gościnny występ Marty? Tak Niezbyt Niet Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Planu